legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hazama
Hazama (Real name being Yuuki Terumi) is a character and the main villain of BlazBlue. He is also the true villain of Legends Of Light and Darkness. Hazama is the most evil character in all the Multi-Universe, as he makes just about all the villains look like saints in comparison to him in sheer evil and sadism. Hazama is probably also the biggest troll in all media as he even puts Shao Khan to shame with his taunting of the player. He also is responsible for everything wrong in his universe, is proud to admit it and LOVES reminding people how fucked up their lives are by laughing/taunting at them. Hazama is also the scariest villain in the Multi-Universe as he makes even depraved individuals quiver at the sight or mention of this prick. To everyone he meets he is a huge jerk and insults them relentlessly. He likes to laugh at pain like any sadist but he takes to a whole new level. He knows no one can win against him as Everyone who has battles him so far has lost, even if they won. This bat shit insane lune will be successful and he will still be able to move on with his plans. He has caused many through so many years and NO ONE has ever stopped him not even once and he knows it. This was until the finale of the M.O.D.A.B. series where the Alpha Team, the B Team and Slade's Ensemble put an end to him by fighting him without hatred and kept him from escaping Despite LOLAD being Hazama's only appearance, he is one of the four villains with the most influence around the Multi-Universe. He also knows and aligns with Rodrigo Borgia during his faked death with his own plans. Worst Enemies: Makoto, Bender, Slade Wilson, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Anti Cosmo and Rachael Alucard Legends of Light and Darkness Hazama was once a member of Malefor's Allegiance much like Darkseid and Dr. Weil as one of the most useful members of the team. Hazama was the one who planned out most of the characters Malefor and the others killed, making him directly behind much of the tragedy. Hazama feeling unappreciated, faked his death and decides to destroy the League of Darkness. Hazama heard about Bender, Hiccup and Slade and tried to manipulate and use them, but he only fooled Hiccup as he disguised himself as a mild mannered captain. He climbed up the the role to it by tormenting his superiors mentally to the point they never showed up and made it look like he did nothing. He faked his death again through Shan Yu and Saluk and worked with his partner Relius Clover. They then recruited a fresh hero turned villain and began their plan. Hazama waited patiently for Malefor to be defeated and then congratulates the heroes, though Bender, Makoto and Slade all saw through it. Hazama then laughs and reveals everything and how the Multi-Universe was deceived by thinking that deception was the incarnation of Evil when he is the true one and that he will show the universe that the only truth is despair. Before Hazama leaves his other minion he trolls Astrid and Bender to their annoyance. He also states that he finds Heroes boring and lame and begins boasting about his many MANY crimes against the universe while laughing all the way. Hazama sends Sari to attack the humans as part off her own Plan. It is revealed Hazama took over the Multi-Universe and is scheming to eliminate 8/10ths of the Multi-Universe's inhabitants while planning to make the others his slaves. He also forces the gods to create something so he can use to force the universe to submit to him. He personally relish in hatred others have for him and it is so fun to do it by spreading the word "despair." Hazama is confronted by Slade, Bender, Anti Cosmo, Skipper and the rest where they all face him. They do defeat him, while he boasts about how they will stop him. Hazama sends Olympicus crashing and forces a sadist choice. Bender and Slade both having enough of him use a photo of a quantum lichen, which can steal a soul or life force of someone. ' ' Hazama is the biggest bad of the B Team storyline alongside Hunson and Discord. He is seen as the most evil being because unlike them and heck even Dr. Weil and Galvatron, he lives off the hatred all the people he terrorizes and enjoys doing it. With the fact he is now destroyed, the universe will never have to worry about Hazama or Relius ever again. Enemies: Ragina, Noel Vermillon, Makoto, Rachael, every hero of Blazblue, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Balthazar Blake, Aleu, Spyro, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes, Hades, the Nostalgia Critic, the Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Marceline, Sabrina Spellman, Salem, Harvey Kingle, Green, Sliver, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Dr. Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Captain Hook, Mozernath, Sideshow Bob, Ocelot, Dr. Octopus, Dr. Insano, Megabyte, Dingo, Bowser Jr., Irene Addler, Ventress, Hexadecimal, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, Dr. Weil, the Darkseven, Discord Hazama has been described by the creator, Toshimichi Mori, as "Having no redeeming quality". He could be considered the definitive version of the trope Complete Monster, a villain who is devoid of redeeming quality and considered the worst of the worst. Snapshot - 68.jpg Snapshot - 69.jpg Snapshot - 70.jpg Snapshot - 71.jpg Snapshot - 72.jpg Snapshot - 73.jpg Snapshot - 74haz.jpg Snapshot - 75.jpg Snapshot - 78.jpg Snapshot - 83.jpg Snapshot - 79haz.jpg Snapshot - 81haz.jpg Snapshot - 84.jpg Snapshot - 87.jpg Snapshot - 88.jpg Snapshot - 89haz.jpg Snapshot - 90haz.jpg Snapshot - 91haz.jpg Snapshot - 92.jpg Snapshot - 93.jpg Snapshot - 94haz.jpg Snapshot - 95.jpg Snapshot - 96.jpg Snapshot - 97haz.jpg Snapshot - 98haz.jpg Snapshot - 99haz.jpg Snapshot - 100haz.jpg Snapshot - 101haz.jpg yuukiterumiandhazama.png|Hazama and Yuuki Terumi fighting together Yuki Terumi (Separate Entity that's partners with Hazama before they merged as one. He's much more brutal and savage with the intent to kill you in many ways in battle than Hazama is to hurt your feelings trolling you mentally while he toys with you.) yukiterumi.jpg YukiTerumi2.png YukiTerumi4.png YukiTerumi5.jpg YukiTerumi6.jpg yuukiterumiandhazama.png|Yuuki Terumi and Hazama fighting together Category:Characters Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Green haired Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Main Villains Category:True Villains Category:Characters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Trolls Category:Partner Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monsters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Genius Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hatemongers Category:Psychopath Category:Tricksters Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Jerks Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Bigger Bads Category:Villains wihout Reason or motive Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Devils Category:Racists Category:Possessors Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Liars Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Bullies Category:Bender's Archenemies Category:Skipper's Archenemies Category:Heloise's Archenemies Category:Phineas's Archenemies Category:Isabella's Archenemies Category:Makoto's Archenemies Category:True Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Doug Erholtz Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Main Villains of Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Alternate Form